


Shadow Conceals, Light Reveals

by orphan_account



Series: Teiko Idol AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p># The main storyline of the Teiko Idol AU</p><p><em>"You can always come to the morning through the shadows."</em> A quote that Akashi has repeated to Kuroko many times, and true enough, Kuroko gets to stand on stage as the Kiseki No Sedai's prized Main Singer - at the cost of fracturing his intimate relationship with Akashi. This is a story about how they deal with their relationship through the trials and tribulations of being a public figure and a white-collared elite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Idle Days

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Teiko Entertainment's newest boy band, Kiseki No Sedai, makes their hot debut!
> 
> I've never actually written something this long before but I'll try - let's see how it goes!  
> I appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism!

 

 

 

Deft fingers drum against the table quietly as they stare at each other over vanilla milkshakes. They were just a bunch of high school students, who just happen to have a little bit more extra activities on the side as Teiko trainees. In retrospect, this was definitely the prime of his youth. Being able to pursue such a vast dream while still enjoying the mundane routine of a common high schooler.

Being special and normal at the same time, he could have never once fathom the possibility happening to him. Enjoying the breeze of a closing summer as he takes out the thrash, feeling cold sweat slide down the curve of his chin after a long night's practice, witnessing the sun clear from the clouds during a dull lesson, watching his trainee teammates share a hearty laugh after a long strenuous night of practice. They were all valuable experiences, but not as fond as crossing paths with a certain someone.

Though mostly idle, Kuroko finds the quiet days spent with Akashi - even if the only time spent is walking down a hallway together to buy a can of orange juice - are eternally irreplaceable.

"Tetsuya," Akashi says and Kuroko hums, half-interested. The redhead normally liked to call him out just for the sake of it, apparently claiming that his name had a certain ring to it.

"Tetsuya." He says again, pondering as his fingers find rhythm. "I want to know how it feels to kiss you right now. In public, where people can recognize us."

"Me too." Sometimes it's humiliating how Akashi can easily switch his impassiveness on and off because Kuroko is faintly blushing while Akashi just stares. "But we can--"

A yank on his collar cuts him off and sweet, barely moist lips find their way to brush against his. A soft touch of lips, nothing more, until Kuroko gasps. Akashi pushes his tongue in, sliding into foreign hotness and Kuroko just moans, unraveling under Akashi's touch.

When Akashi pulls away, Kuroko's index finger twitches. He completely forgets that they are just two high school students sharing a friendly conversation over two upsized vanilla milkshakes.

There is a slight shimmer of amusement as Akashi scans the room. "Just as I thought," A kid runs past their table, holding up a samurai toy and Kuroko's eyes follow him. Vanishing into the crowd, he realizes that nobody was looking their way despite the hugely famed title of Teiko trainees hanging over their head. "Nobody was watching."

Akashi rarely does, or rather, tries to avoid doing anything unnecessary but when he does, he bares his true colors to the world too and in tiny moments like just now, Kuroko definitely knows that he's one of the only few stars in Akashi's sky. When Kuroko glances back at Akashi, he only just laughs because this is Akashi that he has come to love - calculation and perceptiveness cast out of the window, careful walls abandoned - only appearing after practice hours.

"Tetsuya." Akashi lovingly says, hand reaching out for fingertips beneath the table.

Because this Akashi is like honey lemon to his throat, he doesn't have to wonder if that was kiss was a thrilling reckless act or a clumsy _I love you_.  

 

 

 

They call each other on a first name basis, Akashi says it's to establish a difference for personal conversations. They generally barely speak between themselves though since both their worlds revolve around the same things - music and friends. Comfortable and easy, just the way Kuroko likes. So without needing to, he's still Akashi's boyfriend without standing out from the norm.

"Seijurou," Kuroko intertwines their fingers, finding instant warmth at the contact. "Are you really satisfied with me?"

His thumb traces Akashi's sharp and deformed knuckles, a faint reminder of how many school brawls the heir has gotten involved in because of his trainee friends. A low gruff voice follows, echoing in the back of his mind, stating how unsightly it is for a highly esteemed elite such as himself is throwing his future aside. Kuroko winces, "Describe how it is to be in love with me."

"Let's see," Akashi hums, apparently unprepared which is so atypical of him. "You are like a fresh breathe of air to me."

He pulls Kuroko closer, shoulders touching under the darkness of the back road they are walking down. "You are like the most amazing view on the top of a mountain, a comet orbiting around earth."

He says one more thing before pulling Kuroko in for a deep kiss, but Kuroko had stopped listening a few seconds back.

 

 

 

Tomorrow, they will have to audition for the position of main vocalist.

But more importantly, tomorrow is their sixth month anniversary.

 

 

 

Kuroko checks his emails the next day, a few from Akashi reminding him about their dinner later. He gets some sort of odd pride that Akashi is taking their anniversary more seriously and for once the world doesn't look so bleak despite the dim and cloudy morning. He puts on a blue pastel and cream outfit, topped off with a polka-dotted cardigan before heading out of the dormitory room. His roommate, Aomine, bids him farewell through the drawl of sleep since it's barely seven in the morning.

"Don't forget your dork glasses." Aomine barely reminds before he's back to snoring and Kuroko flinches. Right, Akashi likes it when he wears his glasses -- which are not for show, mind you.

After five more minutes of rummaging his closet, he bumps into Midorima and Murasakibara who were just returning from overnight practice. "Today's the day huh?"

"Yeah," Kuroko is shy because given Midorima's closeness to Akashi, he wonders if the two of them gossips about him. Talking to Murasakibara, on the other hand, is a whole different level of awkward because of the height difference. Being literally looked down actually nerves Kuroko even though the giant means well.

The giant hands him bread and ruins his perfectly styled hair (ugh!). "Here's some bread, really expensive ones are lucky."

"Uh, thanks?" Kuroko smiles a little and squeezes through the gap between the two's shoulders, obviously in a hurry. Passing by Kise's and Akashi's shared room, he peers in and is disappointed to find the pretty boy alone on his room, sprawled all over his bed in deep slumber. He wonders where could Akashi have gone on such an important day without telling him?

"Kuroko." The boy turns, his eyes relaxing at the sight of his boyfriend. "Why are you dressed up so nicely?"

"It's our sixth month anniversary!" Kuroko is a combination of shocked and confused because Akashi is wrapped in his silk robes. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

Akashi raises an eyebrow. "You do know what today is, right?"

 

 

 

Naturally, he forgets about the trial performance until he's actually in the waiting room with Akashi, the latter's turn just recently wrapped up. His palms are shivering in Akashi's clasped hands and he swears that the lights are brighter than they should be but with his whole world smiling gently in front of him, he doesn't feel as troubled as he should be.

After forty-five minutes of pacing his breathe, constant blinking and comfort-finding in Akashi's chest, they call him in.

"Is it too soon for me to back out?" Kuroko jokes, hands nervously wrapped around the handle.

Akashi chuckles, "Maybe not."

The other sighs, knowing his boyfriend is ten million times more stellar than he is. But according to Akashi, always expect the unexpected.

"Don't forget our anniversary dinner later." Akashi pulls Kuroko back a little and presses his lips against the crown of his head. "Good luck, Tetsuya."

If Akashi could put into words, he would say that the smile reaching on Kuroko's rosy cheeks was as beautiful as the Aurora Borealis.

"Of course."


	2. Those Dazzling Days Part 1

 

 

 

Today is harsh, cold and wet.

Kise has finished dressing out of his streetwear clothes and it was Aomine's turn to meet with their costume designer with the outfits she had measured them for. weeks before their grand debut. Amidst the chaos of styling their hair, applying makeup and just waiting in general, Kuroko finds himself dazed. He was actually going to debut as a singer... -- and not...

"Kuroko," He matches his eyes with a pair of scarlet orbs.

There wasn't really anything to worry about truthfully since they weren't late. With Akashi leading the group as their manager, everybody followed his policies. One of them being thirty minutes earlier than granted; but today, they had all gotten stuck in traffic and only reached the venue within twenty minutes grace. This seemingly iffed the group -- Midorima, in particular, seemed really bleak during the drive and was ranting about how Kuroko's horoscope ranking had to be at the very bottom for today. With the time they have now in their hands is less than expected, Akashi wasn't going to allow any room for mistakes.

Their debut had to be _perfect_.

"Akashi," Kuroko asks timidly, "Could it be that you're nervous for our debut as well?"

"Naturally." Akashi replies. The manager doesn't make an effort in hiding his nervousness by pushing his hands into his pockets, and letting out a long sigh. "First impressions are always the climax of a social meeting. Performing in front of a crowd is no different. Aren't you?"

Kuroko shifts his gaze from Akashi's hands back to his book. "Everybody's worried, somebody has to be the anchor."

Their band manager looks around the room, finding what Kuroko has said is true -- Murasakibara isn't eating his snacks the assistants had bought for him, Kise's eyes seem lifeless eventhough he's engaged with his hair stylist, Midorima has his hands clasped together around his lucky item of the day and Aomine, unlike himself, is worrying on the smallest details of his sheer tail on the end of his coat jacket. Despite this, Kuroko seems to be acting as per normal, reading his book in peace despite the soft busy buzz of work in the room.

"What are you reading there?" He decides to take a seat, resigning himself to relax.

"The Makioka Sisters, I assume you have read this." Akashi shakes his head.

"I do enjoy literature but you know how I rather be spending my time on."

"I see, I could lend you this book anytime if you're truly interested." Kuroko slots a bookmark, "I was done with it a long time ago anyways."

The tree branches outside starts to whip against their window harder and harder, so much that it almost sounds like a knock of invitation and Kise uncharacteristically jumps in shock, almost spilling his strawberry shake all over his padded jacket. Just like Kise, however, the room is brought to a halt at the sudden sound. Kuroko's eyes sweep acrosss the room and realises that, eventhough they were all looking over his head, he has this unsettling feeling that everybody was aware of him - down to the littlest tiny movements like breathing or blinking. He looks down at the book he was holding, somehow it doesn't weigh anything in his hands. The book begins to blur in his hands and when he looks up, everybody's sharp features become intense pencil scratches on their faces. Even their voices just becomes a jingle of noise.

"Kuroko," someone calls but can't quite put a name to the low, throaty voice that rings in disappointment and disapproval. He glances to the other corner of the room, his lungs suddenly struggling for oxygen. The world becomes all too bright in this moody weather for Kuroko, the makeup stand lights searing hot against his eyes. All he sees now are colors; a purple blob, a yellow circle, a green bowl, a mess of dark blue and --

_scarlet orbs..._

"Kuroko," a voice calls out again and this time, it starts to take form - like a spear through his bubble. It repeats itself again, much more clearer and louder before the world begins to arrange itself back into order. The fog begins to clear and Kuroko realizes he's been focusing on Akashi's eyes.

The other man was holding his shoulders, one hand cupped around his cheek with the other band members gathered around him. Aomine comes into view, "Tetsu, are you alright?"

Kuroko flushes at the sight of so many eyes planted on him (and partially that Aomine calls him by his rarely given nickname) and pushes away from the crowd around him. "Yeah, yeah. I am." They automatically disperse, a huge relief because Kuroko prefers to collect himself alone. He holds his forehead and leans against the cushions but he hears a tsk and glances over at the manager.

"Kuroko, go get your makeup done then you can talk to me about being nervous."

 

 

 

Somehow, before every practice, the six of them were accustomed to voicing out their goals of the day. It was a tradition passed down from their senior colleagues and it had worked wonders the first time they tried it. What had started as a circle to calm down Midorima's nerves became a ritual for them, even tweaking some fine bits here and there just to make it their own. With Akashi being their now standing in as their manager, allowing him to lead the session only seemed natural.

"Firstly, I want to say congratulations to all of you. Your efforts have definitely paid off and went beyond my expectations." The soon-to-be idols glance at each other, not willing to make a comment, "Secondly, my goal is not for you but for myself: that I will make the effort to know everyone of you more after this performance. It is for the sake of advertising your strengths."

Aomine chuckles from behind but Akashi shrugs it off and gestures to Midorima, who goes on to prattle about making sure his spins are in sync with the beat. Murasakibara only wishes to get more fan-sent snacks so he keeps in mind to not display a half-assed performance.

He hands Kuroko the phone next and the light-pale blue haired boy stands up. "I hope I can stand out on stage and be the guy that represents Kiseki No Sedai in everyone's mind upon saying the name."

Akashi raises an eyebrow, "That is very bold of you, Kuroko. Work hard on stage today then."

"Yeah." The boy trails off. When it comes down to words, he finds the most strength in Akashi's.

"I'm sorry Kuroko but I want to be the guy that represents the Kiseki No Sedai as well! In every aspect of entertainment." Kise gleams, having no intent of pausing to let the smaller idol reply, "And just because you're our main singer, doesn't mean I won't start to fight for more chorus lines."

At the side, Murasakibara squints at the energetic face of the group. "Oi, don't steal my lines. I barely have any."

"Just because you're the face of the Kiseki no Sedai," Aomine butts in, "doesn't mean you'll be the most popular. I'm gonna be the most outstanding member since I am tan-skinned and there's barely any tan-skinned idols!"

"Midorima's shaking his head at you!" Kise points out, "it seems like according to Ora-hara, you won't be since you're not lucky enough."

Akashi glances down at his watch, fifteen minutes to spare and upon reaching the side of the curtains, they would just have enough time to watch the preceding act and background set change.

In short, everything is going as planned.

Except for one thing. Akashi wordlessly excuses himself.

 

 

 

"Where's Akashi?" Kise turns his gaze away from the crowd, noticing their missing manager only just then.

Aomine shrugs, "Dunno. He must be in the audience to observe us."

"That seems most likely." Midorima says. He turns to the other figure who is still observing the crowd, his frame trembling for some reason. He offers a quick squeeze on Kuroko's shoulder, but he still tugs at the sky blue fabric loosely hanging at the end of his tailcoat, wondering if their designer or Akashi would be mad if they saw him doing this.

"Kuroko, stop doing that and drink this." A hand tugs Kuroko's hand away and it startles him because the stage crew were long beyond fixing to conceal the microphone behind his jacket so when he turns, Akashi only frowns, all patience gone with so little remaining time. He takes the mug and puts his lips to the tip of it, tilts the mug slightly and sips passively at the hot contents.

The tea has a very bitter and grounded taste that Kuroko immediately blanches and hands the mug back but after a while, the taste transforms into something delicate and fresh. He blinks at Akashi, "What is this?"

Gaze sharp as ever, Akashi crosses his arms imposingly. "Don't take your sweet time drinking, you have a performance in less than 5 minutes."

As Kuroko downs the remaining contents, he notes Akashi's brief display of worry but he steels himself again in no time, glancing away from the crowd. The backstage crew calls the next performing act to take their formation on stage and Kuroko braces his maddeningly beating heart. He notes that Akashi's eyes are fixed on him, arms crossed and a grave expression painted across his face. "Do not forget what you promised me, Kuroko."

He recalls Akashi's face when he had lost; written in ink were despair, regret and hatred.

"Of course." Trudging over to the center, Aomine gives him one hard slap on the back before gluing their misaligned backs together.

"Here we go, Kuroko."


End file.
